User blog:MrScience12/POBA 2K15. Become Unstoppable.
Become unstoppable. :Imagine this, won't ya? The Bulldogs enter the arena, prepared for an intense smackdown with their state championship rivals, the Tomahawks. All the suspense is built, barely any space for it within the jam-packed crowd inside the Codman's Bureau Arena. As both teams take their respective sides of the polished court, immediately the verbal blitzkrieg begins. Coaches and officials, directing the team lightning quick with game plans, number of time-outs, and penalty scoring. Silence ensues inside the player's heads; they are focused solely on victory. A striped-coated fish takes center court, and tees the sphere in question into the air. The Bulldogs, as though mesmerized, take all but a split second too long to gaze at the as though floating ball, for the relentless Tomahawks nearly bulldoze the Bulldogs. Destined for victory, MVP Sandy Cheeks drives toward the Bulldogs' goal, slowed by no opposer, and lands a slam dunk to start the game. Engaged into the game, Larry finds the play all but enjoyable. Aggressive, yet patient, Larry watches as the ball is dribbled by Jessie. The planets align, and Larry dashes for the ball and exacts a steal, running down the court surrounding on all sides by his opposing cavalry. With ball dribbling, Larry is fixated, team members nowhere in sight. In a last ditch effort, imminently to be flanked, Larry tosses for a three, and is imploded by a quartet of Tomahawks. After a gasp, James scouts the carnage of his team's MVP on the floor. Larry is down, but not out. In fact, his right eye is open, checking the accuracy of his shot. LeBron follows his line of vision, and turns his head just in time to see his team, still with no points, miss the three. The arena gasps in shock, and LeBron lets out a sigh of defeat. However, the officials conclude that a now limping Larry is injured, and there is no viable substition for him. Taking initiative, much to the dismay of Clownfish and his team, LeBron steps in with a fire, jersey and all. With ten seconds left on the clock, a vengeance-seeking group of Tomahawks stare angered at the Bulldogs, despite the prescene of their coach. The ball is thrown to SpongeBob, nervous of his next course of action. Quite obvious, it occurs to him. Victory! Victory is the next course! The yellow one snake-eyes the ball to Patrick, preceeding to beast through almost all of the Tomahawks! The crowd, on the edge of their seat starts the count-down. 7...6...5...! Patrick is blockaded by a makeshift wall of Tomahawks, and attempts a three-pointer. The ball is obviously not going to make it, and the team looks to lose this stand-off. However, unseen and untouched, LeBron James grabs the ball mid-air, and smashes it into basket for a two. The arena lets out deafening cheers, as the game is tied at the end of regulation gameplay. It is time for overtime! Five minutes are placed on the clock, and James stands ready for the referee to toss the ball. However, Jones stands in his way, and the two jock from position as the ball is tossed. How will the game end? You decide. POBA 2K15. Become unstoppable. Rated T for Teen. Category:Blog posts